Episode 7751 (16th February 2017)
Plot Zak explains to Linda the social worker he isn't sure he and Lisa could cope looking after Kyle especially with their health issues. Lisa insists they could, but Zak questions how they could bring Kyle into an unstable home and reminds her that they'll soon be in their seventies. Zak tells Linda that Kyle would be better off with Kerry so Linda goes to see her. Adam cheers Aaron up with a kick about. Finn can't believe Emma set fire to the taxi and framed Kasim, but his mother insists she did it to protect him, as he's clinging onto Kasim instead of grieving for his dad. Emma comforts Finn as he cries. Cain and Lisa question how Zak could turn his back on Kyle, but Zak is adamant he's doing what he thinks is best. Sam can't understand Zak's actions as Kyle is family. Tracy gives Pearl the voice recording of the next chapter for her to alter. Pearl informs her she's emailed what they've written so far to the book club members and they're meeting at the shop later. Finn admits he did go a bit insane but still can't get his head round what Emma did. He decides to put things right and hope the police drop the matter so he can move on. Brenda informs David that she saw Liv outside the shop with a bottle of wine which she might have stolen so David goes to have a word with Chas. Vanessa tells Carly that a pigeon got into her room and questions when the last time she stayed at Tug Ghyll. Linda talks to Kerry and Dan and asks them about taking Kyle on. Kerry is delighted and ends up babbling. Faith reminds Cain that Kyle is his son and asks whether he could have him, but Cain insists he doesn't have a lot to offer Kyle just now so asks Sam to tell her everything he knows about Kerry. Carly returns to Tall Trees Cottage and asks thrilled Marlon if she can move in. He agrees. April asks if Marlon and Carly will be getting married, and Carly tells her not just yet. Faith approaches Kerry, Dan and Linda in Main Street. She insists Kyle should be with his dad, but Kerry states Cain doesn't want him and he's not stable. Faith decides to tell the social worker about how unstable Kerry is. Aaron returns home to find Chas and Liv arguing. Liv sarcastically apologises for being in the way and reveals it's her birthday before walking off. Faith fills Linda in on Kerry committing arson as well as the fact she had her own daughter taken away due to neglect. Kerry insists that part of her life is over and begs the social worker not to listen to her. Linda explains she needs to be certain Kyle will be safe, but Kerry is adamant Kyle is living with her. She loses her temper and threatens to run away with Kyle. The book club go over Tracy and Pearl's saucy book and David is surprised to learn his wife is writing a book, but he isn't allowed to have a look at what she's writing. Aaron finds drunk Liv at the bridge and takes her home. Emma sits in the church and talks to God about forgiveness. Harriet returns and Emma tells her she wants to help more with the church, so Harriet suggests she help out with the choir. Kerry and Dan burst into Wishing Well and inform Zak, Lisa and Cain that Kyle has been taken into care. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Linda McIntyre - Natasha Joseph Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms' *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Footbridge *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,250,000 (28th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes